


Doubt

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Son of Darkness Side Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Gen, Horror, It Was All A Dream or was it?, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: It was all a dream. Or was it?





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It Was All A Dream
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
_— the lightsaber ignited going through his father’s chest like a knife cutting through butter —_  
  
  
— and it was in that moment that Ben Solo shot awake. In holos that he’d watched, characters in movies just about always shot straight up in bed, gasping for air as they tried to reorient themselves to the fact that what happened was yes, just a dream.  
  
It was easier said than done, really. Even looking around at his room in the hut, Ben could reassure himself that yes, this was his room, not that...strange bridge on that base. Whatever it was, really.  
  
Yes, he still had his blue lightsaber. Yes, he still had everything. He considered calling his dad, just to make sure that he was still alive...but then again, why wouldn’t he be?  
  
_Because of you, maybe,_ a part of him reminded him, and he couldn’t help but shudder at the thought. Everything that had transpired from before, from Poe being tortured to Dad dying...yes, it had been all in his head, but did it make it any less real?  
  
Visions were possible, after all.  
  
Ben forced air into his lungs. Whatever happened, he wasn’t about to let any of it happen.  
  
Kriff “always in motion is the future”. Ben was going to prevent that future with all he had.  
  
***  
  
“What are you painting, Ben?”  
  
Ben and Poe were out in the meadow then, and Ben was already adding the finishing touches to his painting of Starkiller Base.  
  
“Just...stuff.” Ben shrugged. How was he going to explain to Poe what exactly he was having nightmares about?  
  
“It’s...very well-done. Pretty scary, though.”  
  
Ben nodded. “You could call it that.” He sighed. “If I told you, you’d probably think I was a bad person.”  
  
“I wish you wouldn’t say that.”  
  
“Well, it’s not pretty,” Ben said. “There was this...base in my nightmares that could destroy whole systems...”  
  
“It’s probably just a dream, Ben.”  
  
Ben sighed. “Maybe. So does that make me a bad person?”  
  
“Not even a little. Plus, the galaxy isn’t split into good and bad, y’know?”  
  
Ben swallowed. “Hopefully.”  
  
Poe squeezes his shoulder lightly. “There’s no nightmare you could have that would convince me you were a bad person. Really. You’re not bad. I don’t think there’s a speck of darkness in you.”  
  
Ben could only hope, in the end, he was right.


End file.
